1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to computer aided design (CAD) methods, and more particularly to, and particularly, to a computing device and a method for analyzing profiles of a product.
2. Description of Related Art
Profile tolerances reflect manufacture quality of products, and thus are very important parameters in product assembly. Profile tolerance is often obtained by scanning the surface of the product to acquire profile points of the product, and analyzing the profile points of the product and theoretical profile points of the product's CAD model. In such a measurement manner, coordinate data of the theoretical profile points are read from a CAD system, then a measurement system controls a scanner to acquire the profile points of the product based on the coordinate data. One problem is that, during the measurement process, switching between different systems (such as the CAD system and the measurement system) is involved, which is time-consuming and error-prone. Another problem is that, the measurement results are just data information, users cannot directly associate the data information with practical positions on the product.